


The morning after

by 123Fanfics



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Intimacy, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Fanfics/pseuds/123Fanfics
Summary: Phillip wakes up after his first night with Anne, and he knows he's the luckiest man in the world. Part of Carwheeler week - intimate moments.





	The morning after

Phillip wakes up to the sun breaking through the slight gap in the curtains. He takes a peek to his right, and smiles softly when he sees the figure that is weighing his body down. Anne Wheeler, the girl who has had his heart since the moment he decided to join the circus, lays curled into his side with her right hand on his chest and her left hand tucked under her head. The sunlight bounces off her skin and gives her body a warm glow. Her bare-skinned body, because last night after three months of courting they decided to take things to the next level. Phillip can't help but run his fingers over her smooth skin, embracing the fact that she's all his to love and to cherish. His cool fingers cause the brunette to snuggle closer into his side, and when he continues he feels her hand clench and unclench on his bare chest before her eyes peel open.

“Morning” Phillip whispers, and chuckles when Anne just groans and buries her face in his chest.

“Too early” she mumbles, her words vibrating through Phillip’s body.

“I couldn't help it, you're so beautiful”

“And you're so cheesy” she giggles, and it's a sound Phillip vows to make sure he hears every day. She finally looks up into his eyes, and Phillip swears he can see golden specks shimmering in her chocolate brown eyes.

“Are you ok?” She asks, and he knows that question holds a thousand more. 'do you regret it?’, 'does this change how you look at me?’, 'was I good enough?’.

“I don't think I've been this happy since the day I woke up to you holding my hand” he expresses, taking her hand on his chest and kissing her knuckles. Anne smiles, and it's a smile that Phillip has learnt is only reserved for him. A smile that could light up a thousand rooms, that could challenge the sun.

“Are you ok?” He asks, wanting to make sure she doesn't regret anything.

“I'm perfect” she says simply, before leaning in and planting a tender kiss on his lips.

That's how it started last night: soft kisses, tender touches and the two of them taking the moment in. They never intended to go all the way, but they ended up in bed and slowly each item of clothing was peeled away. No words were spoken, only through lingering looks and encouraging gestures did they know it was the time. They were both nervous, and Phillip has never felt nervous. But it was Anne, and he wanted everything with Anne to be perfect. He knows how nervous she is about this relationship, despite the tough exterior she puts up. However if he has to tell her she's beautiful everyday to make her believe it, then that's what he will do.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She murmurs, biting her lip and her cheeks filling with the cutest blush.

“You can tell me anything” he tells her. She takes a few moments to prepare herself, and he swears it's the cutest thing he's ever seen.

“I never erm… I've never” she pauses again, giggling to herself and again burying her face in his chest.

“God I don't know why I can't say it” Anne shakes her head, but finally says the words.

“You're my first” she admits, and her voice resolves to a whisper. Phillip's eyes widen slightly, but they soon soften and his blue eyes melt. He reaches up and runs his fingers through her curls, revelling in the feeling of them waving against his fingers.

“Well I hope I live up to expectations” he jokes, and Anne can't help but laugh as well.

“How many have you been with?” Anne asks, as she knows from the papers that Phillip Carlyle is a scandal.

“Like this?” He clarifies, and when she nods he can't help but both tease her and sweep her off her feet.

“This is a first for me too” he confesses, and he watches her eyebrows knit together in a cute frown. (He's quickly beginning to realise everything Anne does is cute).

“But you've been with women before?”

“I've had sex with women before, yes. But you asked if I've ever been with anyone like this before. And I haven't. We made love last night, that's something I've never done. And I've never woken up to a woman I love before” Phillip explains, and he leans forward to place a little kiss on the tip of her nose. Anne's eyes sparkle at his confession, and for a second he could have sworn a tear made its way to the brim of her eye.

“No wonder you had so many women, you have a way with words and charm them into bed” she tries to brush off the adorable gesture like always.

“When it comes to women, I don't know what I'm doing. You saw what I was like with you!” He chuckles.

“And by the way, I love you too” Anne admits, and it's music to Phillip's ears. She's only said those words a handful of times, but each time they sound different, but just as loving.

“Can we lay here all day?” Anne breaks the silence, resting her head on his chest and looking up into the big blue eyes her heart has never forgotten about.

“I wish we could baby, but I have to get down to the circus and you need to meet up with your brother to discuss new routines” Phillip reminds her, as much as he would love to take Anne up on her offer.

“No” she groans, and Phillip can't help but laugh.

“But” he trails off, a sly smirk on his face.

“I have a small offer to make up for it” he proposes, and Anne raises her head to look at him square in the face.

“I'm listening” Anne says.

“We go to the circus. But not until midday. Meaning, we have all morning; just us”

“That sounds intriguing, and what ever shall we do with our morning?” She asks innocently, and squeals when Phillip rolls over so their bodies are flush together.

“I can think of some ideas” he smirks, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his; continuing to prove to Anne that they can rewrite the stars, while making her see stars at the same time.


End file.
